theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loudest Tourists In New York
My 9th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. Credit to FirstDrellSpectre for the title of Loudest Tourists in New York. The Loud family was ready to return home from their vacation in Washington D.C., Lori and Leni were giving each other makeovers, Luna was asleep listening to rock, Luan was telling jokes to her dad, Lynn was trying to outrun people on the escalator, Lucy was writing, the twins were fighting, Lisa was examining something she found on a chair in the waiting room, and Lily was on Rita's lap. -Remember, this section C ticket counts for anywhere in the C section.-Rita said.-But we are flying on C-9, so make sure that's the flight you get on. -Got it.-The kids replied. -Woah, does that vending machine have ultra proteino's?-Lynn asked excitedly.-The best protein snack in the world! -Yeah!-Lincoln replied.-I think those are them! -I think I'm gonna go get some!-Lynn exclaimed. -So will I!-Lincoln said. Lynn and Lincoln take off towards the vending machine. -Woah!-Lisa said.-Does that man have the newest model microscope?! -What man?-Leni asked. -Follow me!-Lisa said. -Fine.-Leni replied. Lisa drags Leni over towards the man with the microscope. -Ooh!-Lola squealed.-Is that Miss America?! -By the way she's dressed, and her sash that says Miss America, I'm gonna say yes.-Lana replied. -I'm gonna go ask her a few questions about how many pageants she had won by my age!-Lola said happily. Lola runs off, and steps on Luna's foot, waking her up. -Ouch!-Luna said.-Wait up little dude, you can't just take off unattended. Luna follows Lola to where Miss America is. -Quickly!-Rita exclaimed.-Our flight is boarding! Rita, Mr. Loud, Lily, Lana, Lucy, Luan, and Lori leave and board the plane. The six Louds meet each other at the C boarding area. -This is the most delicious bag of ultra proteino's I've ever had!-Lincoln and Lynn exclaimed. -Aww man, she had won 28 pageants at my age, I've only won 27!-Lola said unhappily. -There, there Lola.-Luna consoled her. -The new microscope has a total magnification of over 9000!-Lisa said happily. -That's nice and all, but where's our family?-Leni asked. -I can't see anything!-Luna exclaimed.-Why is this place so packed?! -Look, I think Lori is over there, follow me!-Lola said. They all run after "Lori" and end up in flight C-6 to New York, the plane takes off, and Luna gets a call from Mr. Loud. -Yo dad!-Luna said.-What's going on? -Luna, Lana just came back from the restroom, and says she didn't see you, Lola, Leni, Lynn, Lincoln, or Lisa anywhere in the plane!-Mr. Loud said.-So do you mind telling me where you are sitting so I can make her quit crying?! -Sure!-Luna replied.-I'm sitting in seat A-19. -That's impossible!-Mr. Loud exclaimed.-I'm sitting in seat A-19! Luna is so shocked that she gets up, and runs straight to the pilot. -Umm, excuse me, where is flight heading to?!-Luna asked in a panic. -We're heading to NYC madam.-The pilot replied. -Uhh dad, don't get mad, but we're kinda on our way to New York City.-Luna told him. -Luna!-Mr. Loud replied.-We don't have enough money to fly to New York to get you, and even if we did, we wouldn't have enough money to bring all of us back! -Don't worry dad, we'll make it back alone, it might be a while though!-Luna said. -I guess it's our only option.-Mr. Loud said upset.-Tell Leni and Leni only, you two are to keep it a secret from the others till they reach New York, and you better take good care of your siblings! -I will.-Luna told him.-And if I'm to tell only Leni, then you can't tell anyone except Lori. -Goodbye Luna, get home safely.-Mr. Loud said. Luna returns to her seat and sees that her family is asleep, she wakes Leni up. -What is it?-Leni asked.-You seem down Luna. -We aren't heading to Royal Woods.-Luna said bursting into tears.-We're going to New York City. -What?!-Leni asked. -We got on the wrong flight, and now it's up to you and me to get us back to Royal Woods!-Luna said sobbing.-But I have no clue on how to get us home! -Oh no!-Leni said.-Maybe our younger siblings have ideas, let's ask them. -We can't!-Luna continued sobbing.-You see what it's doing to me, I don't want that kind of pressure on them! -Oh Luna, I don't have any ideas either.-Leni said starting to cry as well. -Well let's quit crying about it, and think of something.-Luna said with her sobbing coming to an end. -Ok Luna.-Leni said stopping her crying.-Let's do it for our siblings. -That's the spirit, now let's get started.-Luna exclaimed. So the girls thought of what they were going to do when they reached New York City, and afterwards, went to sleep like their siblings. The next morning the two girls woke before any of their siblings. -Are you ready?-Luna asked. -As ready as I can be.-Leni replied. -Ready for what?-Lisa asked. -Nothing Lisa!-Leni and Luna replied.-Just go back to bed. -Attention passengers, the plane will be landing in New York City in 10 minutes.-The pilot said via intercom. -New York City!-Lisa yelled.-What does he mean New York City?! Lisa's yelling wakes the others. -Lisa, what are you yelling about?-Lynn asked. -The pilot said we're about to land in New York City!-Lisa yelled. -What?!-Lincoln asked. -We must have gotten on the wrong flight.-Lynn said. -What about the rest of our family?!-Lincoln asked. -I think they're already in Royal Woods.-Lisa said. -And they haven't sent a search party for us yet!-Lola screamed.-Did they even notice we're missing?! -What are we gonna do?!-Lincoln asked. -Luna, Leni, how come you aren't freaking out over this?!-Lynn asked. -We'll explain when we land.-Luna said. -What's that supposed to mean?!-Lynn asked. -Guys, we know you have a lot of questions, and we'll get them answered as soon as possible, but for know, just keep your cool.-Leni said. -This must be a dream, because there's no way Leni has answers and I don't!-Lisa said. -Oh there's a way.-Luna replied. -We're doomed!-Lynn said.-We have no hope left! -The plane will be arriving in New York City in 5 minutes.-The pilot said.-I repeat, the plane will get be arriving in New York City in 5 minutes. -I want the answers now!-Lola screamed.-I want to know why I'm not in Royal Woods fighting with Lana! -We can't tell you now!-Luna said. -I want to go home!-Lola cried.-I don't want to be here in New York City! -Me too!-Lincoln, Lynn, and Lisa cried. -I promise you guys, it will all be ok, but you need to stop crying!-Leni said reassuringly. -We have arrived in New York City, thank you for flying with Northeastern Airlines, have a nice day.-The pilot said. The kids exit the plane, get their luggage, and Luna and Leni calm their siblings down. -Alright, we've left the airport, now give us the answers.-Lynn said -We got on the wrong flight, and mom and dad can't come for us.-Luna said. -So we were put in charge of you guys.-Leni added. -What are we gonna do to get back home?!-Lola asked. -Well, I spoke with the lady at the front desk, she said it would be $1,000 to fly back home in coach.-Luna said. -We don't have cash at all!-Lynn said.-And we certainly can't get all that cash in a day, we're gonna need some shelter! -Which is why we're splitting up, I'm walking around with two of you to find a decent place for the night.-Leni said. -And I'll be in the subway making money by performing.-Luna added. -I want to go with Leni.-Lola said. -I'm going with Luna.-Lynn and Lisa said. -I guess I'm going with Leni then.-Lincoln said. -Alright, good luck you guys, we'll see you in 2 hours.-Luna said. Luna leads Lisa and Lynn into the subway. -Alright.-Luna said.-When I play the music you dance, it's a surefire way to earn some cash from New Yorkers. -Actually, I have my own idea.-Lisa replied.-And I'll need Lynn for protection. -Sure thing little sis, what's your little performance.-Lynn asked. -You'll see.-Lisa replied.-Place your bets and witness the amazing Lisa Loud!-Lisa screamed to people in the subway. -Lisa, what are you doing.-Lynn asked again. -Bet your money, I'll guess your height and weight, if correct I get the money, if wrong I give you the money!-Lisa continued. -Lisa no!-Lynn screamed.-We don't have the money to pay them if you get it wrong! -Alright little girl, I'm betting $50.-A man said to her.-Work your magic. -Hmm, You weigh 397.5 lbs. and you're 5' 4" .-Lisa said confidently. -And how exactly are you gonna prove you're right lady.-The man said laughing. Lisa looks inside her luggage, and eventually pulls out a scale and a measurement machine. -With these!-Lisa exclaimed.-I use them to study my siblings daily. Lisa made the man check his weight and size, and they both came out to exactly what Lisa predicted. -So good job.-The man said starting to walk off. -Excuse me, you owe me $50.-Lisa said. -How do you think you are gonna make me pay you?-The man said. -Oh Lynn!-Lisa exclaimed. -Yeah Lis.-Lynn said. -This man is refusing to pay me.-Lisa replied. -Oh, so the 4 yr. old girl couldn't make me pay, so let's try the 10 yr. old boy!-The man said laughing uncontrollably. Lynn's face turned red with rage, and she preceded to punch a brick wall, leaving a very noticeable crack in the wall. -Firstly, I'm a teenager.-Lynn said.-Secondly, I'm a girl, and lastly, this is how I'll make you pay!-Lynn yelled shaking her fists in the man's face. -Uhh, here's your $50!-The man said.-Bye! -Thank you Lynn.-Lisa said. Meanwhile on the streets of New York. -Luna just text me, it doesn't look like we'll be able to afford any traditional shelter.-Leni said. -Aww man!-Lola said. -Lola, you do realize that the cheapest motel we found was $200 dollars.-Leni replied. -Yes.-Lola said sadly. -Look, it isn't perfect but there's an old boarded up empty abandoned building, maybe we can take shelter in it.-Lincoln commented. -Ok, but first we have to look inside.-Leni replied. They look inside the building to see burnt wallpaper, a bed, and that's all. -You're right it isn't perfect, but as long as we're sheltered it'll do, for now.-Leni said.-Now we better go meet Luna, Lynn, and Lisa, they are gonna spend their cash on some food for us all. The siblings meet at a diner called Skips Food, and begin to discuss their situation. -So how much cash did you earn?-Lola asked. -After I got that man's $50, nobody bet more than $5, but I got about $70.-Lisa explained. -The crowd was real generous, so I got about $75.-Luna said. -Are you kids ready to order?-The waiter asked. Luna notices a page that reads, "Higher Steaks Challenge, 120 oz. steak, if your whole table can eat this in under half an hour, you eat free, if a fail, this steak costs $67.89." -Hey guys, let's do the higher steaks challenge.-Luna said.-We won't pay if we win, and no matter what, it'll feed all six of us. -Sure!-The others replied. -Yes, we have decided, one higher steaks challenge.-Luna said to the waiter. -One higher steaks challenge coming right up.-The waiter replied. When they bring the steak out the kids are forced to move to another table, because the steak wouldn't fit in the first one. -That's pretty huge!-Lisa commented. -If we all eat the same amount it isn't that much steak.-Luna said. -Your time starts, now!-The waiter yelled. When the timer starts the kids begin tearing and clawing at the steak, even Lola and Leni, the cleanest girls in the family, were eating sloppily, and after 12 minutes have the steak finished. -Impressive!-The waiter said.-Nobody's ever finished the challenge that quickly! -That's because you've never met anyone like the Loud family.-The siblings replied. -You're right!-The waiter said. The group left the diner and Leni led them to their temporary home. -There's only one bed.-Lynn said.-We can't all sleep on it. -We can, it'll just be a tight squeeze.-Lincoln commented. Luna notices a small empty jar in the room. -We'll store our cash for our return here.-Luna said. -Let's get to bed.-Lynn said.-We have a long day ahead of us if we wish to return tomorrow. So they got on they bed, hugged each other closely so they all fit on the bed, and fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Luna and Leni are woken to see a masked figure picking up the jar of cash. -Hey!-Luna yelled.-We earned that cash! -Put it back!-Leni yelled. The masked man runs off, Luna and Leni give chase, but the man makes it to a car and drives off. Luna and Leni walk back into the temporary home. -We just lost the money that gave our younger siblings hope that we're gonna make it back to our family.-Luna said. -It was giving me hope too.-Leni lamented. -It was all we had.-Luna said sadly. -We can't call for help, there's nowhere to charge our dead phones.-Leni added. -I told dad we would take good care of our younger siblings.-Luna said. -Now we might not even reach home.-Leni continued. -We failed.-Luna and Leni said.-We failed our family that's in Royal Woods, we failed our family here in New York City, and we failed ourselves. The two girls begin sobbing waking the siblings. -Why are you guys crying?-Lisa asked. -The money was stolen.-Luna said sobbing. -We didn't do a good job taking care of you, we failed to get you home.-Leni said sobbing. -What are you talking about.-Lynn said.-You've done a great job taking care of us! -Yeah, you gave us shelter, and $75 for the way home.-Lincoln added. -No.-Leni said sobbing.-You found the shelter Lincoln, I just agreed to it. -And the money I earned, as well as Lisa's money, I left out in the open, anybody could've just walked in and taken it.-Luna continued sobbing. -That's ridiculous!-Lola said.-Who calmed us down when we were scared? -Who convinced us to get a free meal with the steak?-Lisa asked. -Who had the bright idea to search for shelter in the first place?-Lincoln asked. -And who came up with the idea of subway performances to earn money?-Lynn asked. -We did.-Leni and Luna said still crying a little. -See, we would be out in the cold, hungry, broke, and scared to death if it weren't for you guys!-The kids said to them. -You probably would have thought of the same things without us.-Luna replied crying. -That may be true, but we would be at each other's throats, you calmed us down when we needed it the most.-Lincoln said.-You are our bonds, you keep us from letting our emotions get the best of us. -So like you said at the airport, everything will be ok, but you have to stop crying.-Lynn said. -You're right, I'm sorry for breaking down like that.-Leni replied. -So am I.-Luna said.-We are supposed to support you, not the other way around. -Let's go down to the subway.-Leni suggested.-The other subway performers are probably sleeping, so we'll have the crowd all to ourselves. -See, now there's something we wouldn't have thought of!-Lisa commented. The kids head down to the subway, Lynn, Lisa and Luna do what they were doing yesterday, but Lola joined Lisa and Lynn, mocking those who made low bets, mocking them until they raised their bet a lot, only to lose it all when Lisa got their height and weight correct. Lincoln danced to the music Luna was playing, getting even more popular each song. Leni was offering the people beauty tips, $5 dollars a tip, and she was arguably the most popular one of them all. At the end of the day, they had the airline fare and then some. -Woah!-Lincoln exclaimed.-We can go home! -Let's go home!-Lynn said happily. -Well, we can do that now.-Luna said.-Or, we can use the extra cash to go sightseeing in New York City for a while! -Yeah!-The others agreed.-Let's do it! So the siblings hailed a taxi and went sightseeing. First they went to Brooklyn bridge to look over the edge. Then they went to see the statue of liberty, wishing they had brought a camera, then the went to the empire state building, amazing them all. Then before they went to the places they were interested in the most, the science museum, baseball field, and the mall. Then they reached the airport. -Thanks mister!-The kids said to the taxi driver. -Hurry, our plane us about to board!-Leni exclaimed. The Loud children run straight to the correct flight and board it, when the flight takes off, Luna borrows a phone and calls Mr. Loud. -Hey dad, we're on our way home now!-Luna said excitedly. -That's amazing!-Mr. Loud exclaimed.-Wait, are your younger siblings sitting next to you? -Yes.-Luna answered. -Put me on speaker ok.-Mr. Loud commanded. -Ok.-Luna replied. -Kids, did Luna and Leni do a good job taking care of you?-Mr. Loud asked. -Yes dad, a great job.-Lincoln, Lynn, Lisa, and Lola answered. -Good.-Mr. Loud said.-Have a nice flight back. Mr. Loud hangs up. -I had a great time in New York these past days.-Lola announced.-I'm glad you guys were here with me. -We all had good day!-The others replied. The kids fall asleep for the remainder of the flight, and are woken up by a flight attendant. -Excuse me kids, we've made it to Royal Woods.-the attendant informed them. -I've been waiting 3 days to hear that!-Lynn exclaimed. The kids run out of the plane into the airport, and are greeted by their family bombarding them with hugs. -You're ok!-Rita exclaimed.-I missed you so much! -I would punish you.-Mr. Loud said.-But you didn't go to New York City on purpose, so you're off the hook, this time. -Thanks dad!-The kids replied.-Now let's go home! THE END. Category:Episodes